


You Talk Too Much

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life takes an interesting turn when someone from the past, with an interesting problem, walks in his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift fic for nessime_lisen for Insane Journal's fall_fantasia fest. I had a lot of fun writing this.

You Talk Too Much

Harry smiled as he woke on Wednesday morning. He hurried out of bed, anxious to get to work. After the war, he had been at a crossroad as far as what to do with his life. Although it seemed like he was raised to be an Auror, he had seen enough death and destruction already in his life. He knew as soon as he left the final battle that he could not spend the rest of his life working for someone else.

Harry spent some time travelling, visiting the places he’d only dared to dream about before the war. Before he knew it, he was twenty-three years old and still as unsettled as the day he had walked off the battlefield.

When he found out that the Magical Menagerie was for sale, he jumped at the opportunity to purchase his own business. He had acquired a rudimentary knowledge of the business world from the twins, and he loved the idea of helping young witches and wizards to select their familiars. Harry never replaced Hedwig after she had been killed in the months leading up to the final battle. He knew no owl or magical creature could replace her. Still, Harry had felt oddly connected to the animals in the shop, and felt that owning a magical pet shop was his calling. In the three years since the Magical Menagerie had become his, Harry discovered that he was quite adept at matching familiars with their new owners.

Walking from his flat in Muggle London, Harry hurried through The Leaky Cauldron, waving to Tom as he passed on his way to Diagon Alley. After tapping the bricks, he watched in fascination as they opened up to lead him to the place that remained so special to him. Fifteen years had passed since Harry first set his eyes upon Diagon Alley, yet he still marvelled at the magic that surrounded the community. As he drew closer to his shop, he slowed his pace and called out greetings to several of the other shopkeepers as he passed.

When he reached his shop, he waved his wand to lower the wards and unlock the front door. The reassuring sounds of his animals stirring in their cages made him smile, as always. When he had purchased the shop, Cerridwen, the witch who owned it previously, had cages stacked up, covering nearly every bit of wall space. Harry, however, thinned out the number of pets he kept on hand. He felt that small children had a difficult time making a selection when there were too many choices, and he felt it was a more humane way to run his business.

“Morning all,” he called out to the animals as he entered. He paused to flip the sign on the door to open and walked into the store. Another wave of his wand, along with a complicated incantation, and the cages were cleaned and fresh water in each bowl. Making quick work of preparing several different types of food, he began to feed each type of animal by hand. Although most of the chores could be accomplished with magic, feeding was best done by human hand. He took his time, knowing that Hogwarts letters had not gone out yet, so he would not be busy for at least another week.

The day progressed nicely. He had sold a toad, a Puffskein, and several different types of pet food. Harry walked into the back storeroom to bring out some supplies out to restock the shelves when he heard the bell jingle on the door, alerting him to a new customer. He walked out smiling. “What can I do for... you...?”

Harry blinked. He stood there, completely gobsmacked. He could hardly believe who had entered his store. Draco’s hair was the same pale blond Harry remembered and his body looked just as fit as it had when they had all lived in Grimmauld Place before the war. His libido also seemed to recall Draco. Harry had to suppress a groan as his cock stirred at the memory of the many late nights Harry had spent wanking to the thought of Draco.

Harry quickly regained his composure. “Malfoy. I thought you were in France, wowing them with your amazing architectural abilities.”

“Potter? Slumming it as a shop assistant? How the mighty have fallen,” Draco retorted.

Laughing to hide his discomfort, he replied, “Oh it’s much worse than that, Malfoy. I actually own the place. Welcome to the Magical Menagerie, where discerning people come to find the perfect pet.”

“Please, Potter,” Draco drawled, “spare me the sales pitch. I have a problem and am in need of professional assistance.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, or laugh hysterically, Harry remembered that it was just that attitude that stopped him from acting on his feeling years before. He put on his best business face and asked, “How exactly can I help you, Malfoy?”

Draco shifted nervously and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, champagne-coloured bundle of fur. It was not much bigger than Malfoy’s hand, and it stared up at Harry, its dark burgundy eyes blinking in the light.

“I found this a few hours ago. It was hiding in a corner of my yard, near the rubbish bins. How old do you think this ferret is?” Draco asked.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he looked at the small creature in Draco’s hand. He could barely hide the excitement in his voice when he answered, “I don’t think that’s a ferret, Malfoy. I’m fairly certain that’s a Jarvey.”

“A what?”

“A Jarvey.” Harry shifted and settled comfortably against the counter. “They look similar to ferrets, but once they have matured they, ummm... well, they can talk.”

Draco’s eyebrows shot into his hairline; his eyes grew large. “You mean it will be able to talk to me? That’s amazing!”

Harry looked concerned. “Draco, they don’t talk to you like holding a conversation. They in—”

He was cut off by the dismissive wave of Draco’s hand. “Just get me everything I need to care for this Jarvey, Potter. I can care for a pet, so you needn’t worry.”

With a sigh, Harry pushed himself away from the counter and began to collect the items that Draco would need to care for his new pet, all the time wondering how long it would be until Draco was bringing the Jarvey back to him.

Draco tucked the wee beastie back into his pocket and reached for the bag that Harry had put together. Harry grasped the bag tighter and tried again to talk to Draco.

“You don’t understand. Jarveys are not a cute, cuddly pet. Once they begin to speak—”

Again, Draco cut him off, waving at the air as if he was trying to shoo a fly. “And I said I’m certain I can care for this pet despite your concerns. Is there a reason you don’t want me to have him, Potter? Are they so rare that you want to keep it for yourself?”

Frustrated with Draco’s actions and accusations, Harry shoved the bag into his hand. “There are feeding instructions written on the ferret food. I’ve also included a book about ferrets. For the most part if you follow the directions in there, you and your pet, which you should name by the way, should be most happy together.”

He finished his speech and turned around, walking to the back room as he muttered, “At least until the little blighter starts to talk and insults you a few times.”

The bell on the door jingled; Harry knew Draco had left. Harry wondered if he should have tried harder to explain about Jarvey’s behaviour to him. Harry laughed at the very thought of Draco listening to anything he might have to say, so he returned to caring for his pets — with a smile on his face.

Harry found himself thinking about Draco often in the next few days and especially at night, as it turned out. It was like living with him at Grimmauld Place all over again. He recalled Draco stroking the Jarvey’s fur and wondered how it would feel to have those long slender fingers caressing his skin or fondling his sac. It was quite often while he was seeking relief from his fantasies that Harry's thoughts drifted back to Draco as he pumped his cock.

ooOOoo

Draco Apparated directly into his flat, took the parcels from his left coat pocket, and set them on the table before he transfigured them back to their regular size. He pulled the small cushion that Potter had recommended Draco use for the Jarvey’s bed out of one parcel, and gently took his new pet out of his other pocket. He carefully laid the Jarvey on the cushion.

Draco looked at his sleeping pet. “You’re going to need a name. I can’t call you Jarvey forever. I know Potter said you should sleep in a cage, but that just seems awfully cruel to something as small as you are. It certainly can’t hurt for me to put your bed on my nightstand for tonight.”

When he picked up the bed and started walking towards his bedroom, the Jarvey woke and scampered up his arm, settling and curling into the curve of Draco’s neck. He carefully shifted things around on his nightstand and place the pillow at the edge closest to his bed. When he finished he wandered towards the kitchen, the Jarvey still wrapped around his neck.

He warmed up some stew he had made the day before. While it was heating, he poured a bit of the ferret food in a dish and set it on the table. He smiled as the Jarvey scurried down to the table and began to eat, already amazed at how much he enjoyed having a little pet around. He sat down at the table and tucked into his own meal.

After dinner, he went into his den and sat down at his drawing table. His latest project, adding two floors to an already precarious home, was an architectural nightmare. He knew the additional floors would compromise the foundation of the existing home, but the witch who owned it didn’t seem to care. Draco worked on the plans for several hours, drawing and erasing and redrawing in an attempt to satisfy his client and still build a structurally sound addition.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. A scratching noise caused him to slowly open his eyes. Sitting on his drawings, on its back haunches, was his Jarvey. His little paws were waving in the air while he jabbered at Draco, as if to tell him to stop working so hard. Draco picked up the little pet and rubbed the soft fur against his cheek.

“You reminded me of my great-great-uncle, Louie, just now,” Draco said, looking at the Jarvey. “He’d scold me just like that when I was younger… Louie... not such a bad name for you. In fact, I like it. What do you think?”

Louie shifted his head from side to side, as if trying out the name in his head. “No comment, huh? I’ll take that to mean you like it. So... Louie it is.” Draco stood and crossed to exit the room, waving his wand to extinguish the lights as he left.

He finished his evening ablutions and was settling himself in bed when Louie crept off his cushion on the nightstand and was trying to head out the door. “Now I think I see why Potter suggested keeping you in a cage at night.”

A quick Accio had the cage zooming into the bedroom. Draco plucked it out of the air. He put the little bed in the cage and tucked Louie inside next. He got up and filled the water bottle before attaching it to the side of the cage. Once he was certain that his new pet would be comfortable and safe for the night, Draco crawled back into bed and shut down the lights. “Good night, Louie. I hope you start talking soon.”

Spring turned to summer and Draco was becoming concerned that Louie was not yet talking. He had himself convinced that his Jarvey was defective or that Potter had given him bad information. He tried to tell himself that it didn’t really matter if Louie could talk or not, but honestly, what good was a rare pet if it didn’t do the one thing that made it rare?

ooOOoo

Time passed quickly for Harry. Hogwarts’ letters had gone out, and Diagon Alley was overrun with students purchasing their school supplies. Harry loved this time of year, not only because of the memories he had, but also for the chance it gave him to match up several first years with a new familiar.

Harry started his end-of-the-day rounds, making sure all the pets had food and water for the evening. He had just started putting the last Puffskein into its cage in the middle of the room, when the door opened and the familiar tinkle of the bell had him speaking before he straightened up. “Welcome to the Magical Menagerie, the place where... discerning...”

He stood, slack-jawed again, when he saw Draco in the doorway with what appeared to be an open knapsack against his chest. “Is your Jarvey in that sack?”

“Yes,” Draco replied matter-of-factly. “Louie likes to be able see where we are going when we are out.”

“Louie?” Harry snickered and walked over to the sales counter.

Draco glared at him. “You have a problem with that, Potter?”

Harry held his hands up, a smile playing about his lips. "Not at all. It's good to see you taking such good care of him and catering to his needs.”

A surprised look flashed across Draco’s face. “Well, I do have a bit of a problem that I’m not sure how to handle.” Draco gently took Louie from the carrier and set him on the counter in front of Harry. Louie looked between the two men, before turning quickly and running up Harry’s arm and coming to rest on his shoulder.

He tugged almost playfully at Harry’s hair, chattering in his squeaky jargon.

“That is my problem,” Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest. “He won’t talk. You told me he’d talk.”

Harry smiled at Draco and ran a gentle hand over Louie’s fur. “He’s working on talking, Draco. He’s still fairly young. And honestly, I wouldn’t be in too much of a hurry for him to start. It might not be what you expect.”

Draco frowned and he reached over to take Louie off Harry’s shoulder. Louie ran around Harry’s neck and settled on his other shoulder, avoiding Draco’s grasp.

“Come on, Louie,” Draco cajoled. “Let’s not play games here. Harry is very busy and does not need you pestering him.” Draco reached towards Louie, who sped down Harry’s back and up his loose fitting trouser leg.

“Fuck!” Harry blurted, as he felt Louie’s nails on his calf. “Malfoy, get your blasted Jarvey away from me!”

Draco rushed around the counter and knelt beside Harry, his hand reaching up the brunet’s trouser leg. Draco’s hand gently caressed Harry’s calf as he reached for Louie, but it only made the Jarvey crawl further up Harry’s leg.

Harry suppressed a moan when Draco’s hand reached the back of his thigh. “You take that hand up any further, Malfoy,” Harry said with a strained voice, “and you’d better plan on buying me dinner.”

Draco paused and then slowly slid his hand out of Harry’s trouser leg his fingers barely brushing the skin. Draco didn’t move. Harry looked down at him, unable to read the expression on Draco’s face.

Draco spoke softly, but did not break eye contact. “Harry, Louie is still in your trousers.”

Gathering all his strength, Harry worked to keep his tone even. “Yes.”

At that exact moment, Louie crawled back down and poked his nose out from under Harry’s trouser leg. When Harry gasped, the moment broke and Draco’s gaze shifted to the floor where Louie was climbing out. He grabbed the Jarvey with both hands and pulled him close to his chest.

Draco stood up and moved to put Louie back into his carrier. Louie stretched out his paws and grabbed for Harry, jabbering as he looked between the two.

Stretching out his hand, Harry played with Louie’s paws, but refused to meet Draco’s inquiring eyes.

Draco looked crestfallen. “I think he might like you better.”

Harry grinned and replied. “He was practically inside my boxers — of course he likes me right now!”

“Bragging, Potter?” Draco smirked as he replied.

Harry laughed. “Three more inches and you could have found out for yourself.”

Draco paused before he spoke, his eyebrow arching. “Only three more inches? I might already be impressed.”

Harry braced himself for rejection. “Impressed, hm? Maybe we really should go to dinner. I mean we could talk about Louie, although I’m not averse to your feeling me up again. That is, if you’d like to… erm, not that we have to…we could just, uh… talk here sometime I suppose...”

Draco took a step forward as Harry’s words trailed off. He pressed his finger against Harry’s lips.

“Pot...Harry, you’re rambling. Now was that an invitation to dinner, or was that some peculiar Gryffindor way of telling me you want to close up for the night?”

Had that come from anyone else, Harry would have been putting his jacket on and locking the door as they left together. But this was Draco Malfoy...and, wank fantasies aside, was Harry really looking to date Draco Malfoy?

His internal struggle apparently caused Draco to draw his own conclusions. When Harry looked up, the blond was zipping the top of the knapsack, securing Louie inside before slipping it back on and turning towards the door.

“Don’t go!” Harry blurted out, grabbing Draco by the arm and pulling him back to the counter. “It was an invitation to dinner, if you’re still interested.” He felt Draco tense under his fingertips.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but the voice that came out was high-pitched and squeaky. “Oh for the love of Merlin, man! You’ve wanked to news clippings about Harry Potter nearly every night. Go on a date with him and shag him. Humans are so pathetic.”

Harry stepped back as Draco quickly pulled the knapsack off and set it on the counter. He lowered his face to the mesh opening in the front. “Was that you, Louie?”

“No, it was the Crown Prince of England,” Louie sniped. “There are three of us in the room capable of speech and you two are far too worried about what the other is thinking to say anything. I believe even someone as blond as you can figure this out with very little trouble.”

Harry shuffled his feet and stretched his neck, pulling at his collar. “This was what I was trying to warn you about, Draco.”

“What?” yelled Draco. “That my pet would suddenly start talking in complete, understandable sentences without any notice?”

“I believe,” scolded Louie, “the boy-wonder was attempting to inform you that I tend to speak my mind and that I’m quite observant to the things that occur around me. Take, for instance, your morning routine. Blondie, no one can possibly need five different types of hair product. It’s not natural.”

Draco’s face turned a very dark shade of red, his expression unreadable. “Maybe it’s best if I just go home. I don’t think it’s a good idea to take Louie out to a public restaurant tonight.”

Harry’s face fell and his eyes shifted to the floor. “That’s too bad. I was looking forward to dinner with you.”

“Are you mad?” shrieked Louie. “I’ve been inside the man’s trousers! For the love of god, take him to dinner and then shag him silly! I can tell you for a fact, you will not be disappointed.”

Draco reached to pick up the knapsack. Harry stopped him, taking hold of his hand just before he grasped the shoulder strap. Harry pulled Draco close and spoke softly, “Louie appears to be one smart Jarvey, Draco.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled as he placed a chaste kiss on Draco’s lips.

Louie scurried to the side of the knapsack and looked out the mesh window at the pair. “You call that a kiss, green-eyes? My mother kissed me with more passion!”

Chuckling, Harry pulled Draco into a hug and whispered into his ear. “Take Louie home and then meet me outside Silks & Spice in an hour.”

Draco look shocked. “Silks & Spice? How did you know that’s my favourite restaurant?”

“Well, I didn’t know it was your favourite,” Harry replied, blushing. “I just remembered that you liked Thai food, and it’s the only place to go for Thai food around here.”

“You remembered I like Thai food?”

Harry’s face turned redder. “Umm, I just sort of remember you always begging Snape to bring it to you when we were holed up in Grimmauld Place — right before the final battle.”

“You’re telling me that you recall my eating habits from nine years ago?” Draco whispered.

“Circe’s tits!” Louie yelled. “Wonder boy wants in your pants! How can you not see this? My guess is that he remembers everything you’ve said or done around him since the day you met.”

Draco pulled a blushing Harry into his arms. “Is this true?”

“It could be,” Harry said, leaning forward to capture Draco’s mouth in a kiss. The kiss deepened until Harry pulled back, gasping for breath. “That was...”

“...amazing,” Draco finished. He gave Harry a quick peck on the forehead, turned and grabbed a pen and paper from the counter. He jotted something down and handed it to Harry. “Give me fifteen minutes to go home and put Louie in the guest room and order from Silks & Spice for delivery. This is my address. I’ll lower the wards and you can Apparate right in.”

Harry smiled and gave Draco’s shoulder a squeeze. “Sounds perfect. I’ll see you shortly.”

“Finally,” Louie said. “I’ll get to see some action other than blondie polishing his own broomstick tonight!”

Draco hissed at Louie, “Shut up, you tosser.”

Turning to Harry, he asked, “Know anyone who is looking for a wise arsed pet, because I have one I’m willing to part with.”

Harry smiled as he guided Draco towards the Floo. “Just lock him in the guest room for tonight. We can figure out what to do with him tomorrow.”

Smiling widely, Draco grabbed a handful of Floo power. “I like the sound of that, Harry.”

The last thing Harry heard after Draco called out his destination was Louie yelling, “I’m right here, you know. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Harry found that he could not stop smiling as he closed his shop up for the night. He was nervous but also excited about starting a relationship with Draco. Harry saw how caring Draco was with Louie and knew from their time together before the final battle that Draco was a good man. Only time would tell what tomorrow would bring, but Harry was ready to take a chance...especially a chance on Draco.

The End


End file.
